


Programmus Interruptus

by marissalyn14



Series: Clexa Drabbles [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke goes and sits in the comfy leather chairs in front of the really expensive televisions in Best Buy when she needs to think, little did she know that someone else had the same idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Programmus Interruptus

Clarke had just finished her last final of her college career. It was bittersweet because she did enjoy learning, but at the same time she hated the fact that come the following week, she’d have to start acting like a true adult.

She decided to go into Best Buy and sit in the comfy leather chairs that would cost an arm and a leg to buy, and stare at the televisions that would call for a trip to the black market to sell all of the organs she could live without. 

She came here a lot during her freshman year when she needed time to think, same as she did now, except she was no longer worried about Finn (who was long gone), but life in general. She had no idea what she would be eating for dinner later that night, let alone what she was going to spend the rest of her life doing. She had majored in art because it was what she loved, and it gave her big enough of a spectrum to get any job within the field, but she was worried now on how she was going to get said job in a business that was already overflowing with people who either cared too little or just as much as her, which was a lot.

She noticed a girl out of the corner of her eye, sitting in a chair at the end of her aisle, starring up at the same TV as her. It was the curved one, something so beautiful yet way too expensive to allow Clarke to only dream about.

The girl was pretty from what Clarke could see of her in the dimmed artificial lighting. Her features were soft, her jaw line strong. She suddenly found herself wanting to see what the rest of the girl’s face looked like up close. 

Clarke shifted in her seat, running her clammy hands along her jean-clad thighs. Why was she so nervous? Her stomach was doing somersaults, and her legs felt like Jell-O. The last time she had felt this nervous was the time she thought Finn might like her all those years ago, and yeah, that turned out _real_ well. 

The girl was doing something with her hands, it was slow and calculated, as if her fingers were doing a fine waltz in her lap. Clarke watched her out of the corner of her eye for a few more moments, before working up the courage to slide the four seats over to sit next to her and strike up a conversation.

After another ten minutes of agonizing, Clarke finally stood up and moved over to sit beside the girl. “Hey.”

The girl was staring hard at the TV when Clarke spoke, turning quickly to look at her. “Hi.”

Clarke looked around the room before meeting her eyes; they were a light green with a depth that Clarke could easily get lost in. “So do you uh, come here often?”

The girl smiled, her full lips curling upwards, making Clarke realize just how soft they must be. “Not usually, I just transferred to the campus near here.”

Clarke nodded, looking up at the curved TV that they were both staring at moments ago. “Isn’t this thing ridiculous?” At the girl’s perplexed look, she continued, “It’s insane, like the whole picture is just beautiful, but it would cost like both your legs and maybe a kidney.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one shot that should not have taken as long as it did to write. Let me know what you thought!
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
